Lies
by IAmTheRedMaskHeWears
Summary: When you're friends with benefits, you're not allowed to fall in love. But when that "friend" (and boss!) is Tony stark, how can Olivia say no? Sequel to "Bloodstream".


Olivia woke up on a bed that wasn't hers. She was opening her sleepy eyes, when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. She smiled and hummed; feeling the arm's grip grow tighter around her. She could feel his naked chest flushed against her equally naked back, fingers drawing circles on the skin of her stomach.

"I know you're awake." He murmured on her ear, his voice raspy with sleep, his beard lightly scratching the skin of her neck. She turned around to face him, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Hi." She smiled looking into his eyes, making him smile back.

"Hey." He replied, leaning in to give her a lazy kiss which she returned with pleasure.

For the past two months, Tony and Olivia had maintained a Friends with Benefits relationship. Just sex. No strings attached. And both of them were just fine with it. Until Tony suggested one night that it was very late and that she should stay the night. "I mean, you don't want to wake your roommate up at 3 o'clock in the morning, now do you?" So she did. That one time thing became two, then three, then every night.

"Morning. Do you… uh, you want coffee or anything? " Tony asked.

"I wouldn't mind a cup of coffee."

"Yeah? Okay, yeah. I'll get it. Don't get up." He said when he noticed her start to sit up. Standing up, he picked up a pair of sweatpants and put them on, walking out of his room and made his way to his private kitchen.

Olivia smiled even wider and stretched, lying back down on the fluffy pillows of Tony's bed. She couldn't believe she's even in this type of relationship with someone – let alone her boss – but she was quite happy about it. Yes, they weren't a couple, but that didn't mean Tony was nothing less than a gentleman. He sent her good morning and good night texts when they didn't get a chance to see each other. Once, she received a bouquet of her favorite flowers at her office. The note didn't say who it was from, but she knew who sent them when she read what it said.

" _Enjoy them, princess."_

Who else would call her "princess" but the one and only Iron Man? She still giggled at the thought. He took her to dinner or had her over for movie nights at his suite when he wasn't in a mission.

Olivia sighed and closed her eyes, a big smile making its way to her face. She had fallen, hard. The number one rule of a Friends with Benefits relationship was to not catch feelings, and she did just that. She had fallen in love with Anthony Edward Stark. It wasn't that difficult to do so, either. He was a gentleman, he treated her like a princess, he cared for her; and he was amazing in bed, let's be honest. She had seen, in those two short months, a side of Tony that not everyone had the privilege of seeing.

"Alright," She heard Tony making his way towards the room. "It's some Paris guava whatever mix. Expensive as hell, but you know, I think it's worth it." Tony said, a boyish grin on his lips; a mug in each hand.

"We'll see about that." Olivia said sitting u, not caring that the duvet fell off her chest.

"Here you go, love-" He started, handing her the mug. "Liv! Liv, Liv… laugh, love… laryngitis, legume – look, I'm gonna go now. Conference is at 9 am…" Olivia blushed a bit at his mistake, a nervous laugh covering it while taking a sip of her drink.

"And… it's an hour and a half till then, but I've got… plans… to go over." He looked everywhere but at her, and grew silent.

She kept taking small sips of her mug; looking straight at him. tony clapped his hands after a paused that felt eternal and took a deep breath. "Okay, great. Go team. And I'll… see you later." He looked down and went for a hug; but stopped himself and patted her head, and left.

She watched him go, confused. What had just happened? Maybe the conference was important. But, Tony's never gotten this nervous for a conference before. She finished her drink and got dressed; making her way out of Tony's room. She left the mug in the sink and, when she couldn't find Tony anywhere in the suite; left to her room to get ready for work.

She sat on her desk, checking some blueprints for some new invention Tony wanted for the team, and the TV on her wall turned on; the conference being broadcasted live. She wasn't paying attention – something about the Spider man being introduced as part of the Avengers – she just needed the background noise. Besides, they hadn't even started yet. They were 15 minutes late already and no sign of Tony or Spider man. There were a bunch of reporters; all talking at the same time; all asking questions and shouting at poor Pepper Pott, the CEO of Stark Industries.

Then; as if the seas had parted; flashes started lightening the room as Tony finally decided to show up. Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes at the scene, typical Tony to make a grand entrance. He addressed the crowd; making them quiet down.

Olivia returned to work, not paying attention to her boss; when she heard a collective gasp from the TV. She looked up and what she saw broke her heart.

Tony; on one knee; showing a ring to Pepper; who was as shocked as Olivia was at the sight. Reporters kept quiet, flashes going around as they took pictures of the next big news; all waiting for Pepper's answer.

"What do you say, Pep? Will you make a decent man out of me?" Tony said with a smile so big and sincere; making Olivia not doubt his intentions.

Pepper; with tears in her eyes and a big smile; nodded her head yes, repeating the word over and over as Tony stood up. He slid the ring on her finger and hugged her; kissing her hard… and smiling.

Olivia sat straight in surprise; no longer paying attention to her surroundings. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, Tony and Pepper walking back slowly, her arm around Tony's waist, his around her shoulders. Olivia couldn't hear noise around her, not the shouts of the reporters coming from the screen in front of her; just the sound of her heart. She felt as if there was a pressure on her chest, crushing her into the ground. So this is what heart break feels like. She felt something sliding down her check and, when she went to wipe it out, did she realize it was a tear. She was crying and never realized it. And as if someone pressed a button, seeing that tear made the other ones go. She started sobbing, holding a hand to her mouth to muffle the sound so no one outside her office would hear her break. Her back shaking and eyes squeezing shut.

Tony made his way to his office two hours after the whole Spider Man conference show. He's now an engaged man. Who would have thought that would ever happen? He proposed to the love of his life, the one woman who could stand his antics and hectic life. He was happy. There was a skip to his step, but he would have FRIDAY delete the footage if he ever skipped.

Opening and closing the door behind him, the lights turned on their own; and to his surprise, there was Olivia sitting on his chair with a drink in her hand.

"I guess congratulations are in order." She said, not taking her eyes off the glass, moving it around in her hand. Tony looked at her, the smile on his face slipping into a frown stood up and walked in his direction.

"I guess our arrangement is now over, right?" She said, straight face and killer walk, giving him the glass. She looked him in the eyes, and Tony felt as if everything around him just stopped moving. Time froze then and there, but he wasn't getting the good feeling he normally gets with her.

Without taking her eyes off of his, she took a deep breath – which he noticed was shaky – and bit her lower lip, just the way Tony liked it.

"It was nice working with you, Mr. Stark." She said, side stepping him. He turned around, following her with his eyes.

"You're quitting? Because I got engaged?"

She stopped walking, not turning to face him. "I'm quitting because I realized my boss is a selfish asshole".

When her hand reached the knob and was about to turn it, she stopped herself because of the words she heard next.

"What- what's got you so ticked up, huh?"

Olivia turned around to face him then, not caring anymore about the tears pooling in her eyes anymore.

"I slept with my boss! What does that make me, huh? Some people would say I'm young and naïve, given your history; but most people would agree that I'm a whore! Yes, I'm a whore who fell for Tony Stark's tricks. But you? You slept with your employee who is 20 years younger than you! Tell me," she said, making her way towards him slowly, tears freely falling down her cheeks. "When you were sleeping with me, were you back with Pepper again?" She was now in front of him, craning her neck up to see him.

"Every time you fucked me, where you picturing her instead of me?"

Tony's breathing was quick and deep, eye hard on her; but kept silent. A silence that gave Olivia the answer she needed. She nodded her head, squeezing her lips together, then scoffed and looked down at her feet again.

" I can't believe I was stupid enough to think that…" She looked up at him again, seeing a mix of emotions in his eyes. She shook her head and turned around. "Nevermind. Congratulations on your engagement."

With that, she turned around and walked quickly towards the door, stopping again at the door knob when Tony spoke.

"I thought you were more professional than to quit over a broken heart, princess. Guess I was wrong."

She didn't turn around this time, just sighed and finally turned the door knob.

"Good night, Mr. Stark."

* * *

 **So, there it is, people! The sequel to "Bloodstream"! It was going to be a oneshot, but it was too long, so I'm going to divide it in two or three chapters. I hope you like this, please review! Feedback is always good!**


End file.
